Muppets Most Wanted
''Muppets Most Wanted ''is a 2014 American musical comedy film, and is the sequel to the 2011 film "The Muppets". It was announced in March 2012 that Disney was moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nicholas Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) writing the screenplay. Bobin also returned to direct the film. Filming began in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studios in London. Principal photography in London wrapped on April 16, 2013 and filming moved to Los Angeles in May 2013. The film, a "comedy caper" set in Europe, was released on March 21, 2014 to generally positive reviews and modest commercial success. Plot Following on from the ending of their last film, the Muppets find themselves at a loss as to what to do next. Per the suggestion of their new tour manager Dominic Badguy, the Muppets decide to embark on a world tour. Meanwhile, Constantine, the world's number one criminal and a complete dead ringer for Kermit, escapes from Siberian Gulag 38B, before making contact with Badguy, who turns out to be Constantine's subordinate; a position Constantine frequently reminds him of. Arriving in Berlin, the Muppets intend to play a shabby venue, but Badguy secures them a show at a more prestigious location. Becoming increasingly frustrated with the rest of the Muppets' ludicrous requests for the show and Miss Piggy's insistent hints at marriage, Kermit takes a stroll to calm down at the suggestion of Badguy. However, he was ambushed by a hooded Constantine, who glues a fake mole on Kermit's right cheek, making him resemble Constantine. Constantine escapes, the locals mistakenly identify Kermit as the criminal, and he was arrested and taken to the Gulag in his place. Constantine meets up with the rest of the Muppets, all believing him to be Kermit, except Animal, who bites him. Constantine and Badguy review their plans. Then Scooter tells Constantine to get ready for the show. Badguy asks Constantine about his Kermit tapes, but Constantine thinks this for child's play for a talent frog. The Berlin performance opens with Constantine freezing at the sight of the large audience and Scooter has to introduce the show. Later, Constantine and Badguy sneak off to steal a selection of paintings from a nearby museum. Meanwhile, after being locked in the Gulag, Kermit makes multiple escape attempts, all of which are thwarted by Gulag prison guard Nadya, who then orders Kermit to help organize the annual prison talent show. Reflecting on his time with the Muppets, Kermit gains the inmates' respect. Meanwhile, on the train, Constantine wins over Miss Piggy. The morning after the burglary, Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon and CIA agent Sam the Eagle begrudgingly form an alliance to apprehend the culprit, who Napoleon identifies as his nemesis "the Lemur", after discovering a coin-based calling card. Following instructions hidden behind one of the stolen paintings, Constantine and Badguy divert the course of the Muppet tour to Madrid as part of a plot to steal the crown jewels of Great Britain. Constantine informs the rest of the Muppets that they are permitted to perform any act they wish, much to the suspicion of Walter. The Muppets perform in Madrid whilst Constantine and Badguy steal the next set of instructions to steal the crown jewels, destroying many busts in the process. In spite of a disastrous performance that puts the audience to sleep, the Muppets' performance receives critical acclaim. Sam and Napoleon deduce that the connection between the crimes in Berlin and Madrid is the Muppet tour, and the pair interrogate the Muppets - to little success. As the tour reaches Dublin, Walter discovers Badguy to be paying critics to write positive reviews, and Fozzie Bear realizes the resemblance between Kermit and Constantine. Fozzie and Walter discover that Constantine is on the train posing as Kermit, and that Badguy is in on the scheme. Constantine sees that they have found him out, and attacks them, but Animal fends him off, and the three of them manage to escape by hopping on another train. They then figure that the best course of action is to go to Siberia and rescue Kermit. At the climax of their Dublin performance, Constantine proposes to Miss Piggy, who accepts with the pair intending to marry at the Tower of London. Arriving in London, Constantine and Badguy conspire to use the wedding as a distraction while Badguy uses a locket stolen in Dublin, with the assistance of Bobby Benson's Baby Band, to steal the crown jewels. Before the wedding, Piggy contemplates her impending marriage and future with whom she assumes is her true love, Kermit. Fozzie, Walter, and Animal arrive at the Gulag and inform Kermit of Constantine's plot. The four use the prison show as a front to escape along with the rest of the prisoners, and they head to London, much to Nadya's dismay. The wedding gets underway and Badguy disables the security systems to the crown jewels, successfully stealing them. Kermit interrupts the wedding ceremony, revealing Constantine to be nothing more than an impostor. Constantine escapes with Piggy as his hostage. Arriving at their helicopter, Constantine comes across Badguy (revealed to be the world's number two criminal "the Lemur" while donning a lemur costume) with the Imperial State Crown, before Badguy announces his intent to double-cross Constantine. Constantine responds by ejecting Badguy from the helicopter and taking flight with Piggy. Kermit intercepts and the rest of the Muppets use a "Muppet ladder" to stop the helicopter in its tracks, with the help of an irate Piggy. Constantine and Badguy are arrested. After arriving in London, Nadya attempts to arrest Kermit once more for initiating the prison escape and "breaking her heart." The rest of the Muppets express to Nadya that if Kermit was arrested. Then so shall they be. Nadya relents, deciding Kermit belongs with them and drops the charges. The Muppet tour concludes at the Gulag where Constantine and Badguy are part of the prison show. Nadya, apparently having been promised a solo by Kermit, prepares to sing but is cut off by the film's "The End" logo. Production Development In March 2012, after the critical and commercial success of the The Muppets, Walt Disney Studios negotiated a deal with James Bobin and Nicholas Stoller to direct and write, respectively, an eighth installment. Disney green-lit the film on April 24, 2012. Along with Brian Henson, Bobin is the only other person to have directed two Muppet films. Writing began in April 2012 after a couple of weeks of outlining. Jason Segel, co-writer and star of the previous film, declined any involvement with the eighth entry, citing that he had accomplished his ambition of bringing the characters to the forefront with the 2011 film. Despite this, Bobin and Stoller quickly began work on the film based on Disney's demand. Taking on the form of a caper, the film was inspired by both The Great Muppet Caper and The Muppets Take Manhattan as well as The Pink Panther and The Thomas Crown Affair. Bobin said that the film was "a tip of the hat to the old-school crime capers of the '60s, but featuring a frog, a pig, a bear, and a dog—no panthers, even pink ones—along with the usual Muppet-y mix of mayhem, music and laughs". The first actor to be attached to the film was Christoph Waltz in the role of an Interpol inspector. Waltz dropped out due to scheduling conflicts and was replaced by Ty Burrell. In December 2012, Ricky Gervais confirmed his casting. Tina Fey was later confirmed in January of the following year. Filming Originally commissioned under the title The Muppets... Again!, principal photography began in January 2013, at London's Pinewood Studios in Iver, Buckinghamshire. Filming also took place at the Tower of London, where Kermit and Miss Piggy get married again. Additional filming locations in London included Leicester Square, Tower Hill, the Richmond Theatre, Wilton's Music Hall, and Freemasons' Hall. In addition to the United Kingdom, scenes were also shot at Union Station and on Hollywood Boulevard (to recreate the previous film's ending) in Los Angeles. On June 13, 2013, the title of the film was changed from The Muppets... Again! to Muppets Most Wanted. The production design was done by Eve Stewart, who took a tongue-in-cheek approach to each country setting while also being influenced by the retro style of "crime capers of the '60s and '70s". Rahel Afiley returned as the costume designer, compiling the wardrobe for both Muppet and human characters. In addition to Afiley's own creations, English fashion designer Vivienne Westwood also contributed four outfits for Miss Piggy while United States retailer Brooks Brothers created more than 200 items for the male cast. Discussing Miss Piggy's wedding gown, Westwood said, "It's called the Court dress and is inspired by 17th-century English royalty and the court of King Charles II. It has been designed ... in a white pearl sequin fabric made from recycled water bottles." Post-production Visual effects were done primarily by The Senate Visual Effects. The effects studio worked on 425 shots that included CG builds and set extensions, matte paintings, particle and laser effects, animation, and rod removals. Additional visual effects work was done by Double Negative, Factory VFX, and Nvizible. As with the previous installment, the film required blue screen for scenes that required digital compositing. While green screen is more traditional for color keying, the screen's shade of green would clash with Kermit and therefore be unusable; Sam Eagle's shade of blue is suitable on blue screen. Audio mixing and editorial services were done by Todd Soundelux and 424 Post. Based out of Todd-AO's Santa Monica facility,[54] Kevin O'Connell and Beau Borders worked on the film as re-recording mixers alongside 424 Post's supervising sound editors Kami Asgar and Sean McCormack. The first assembly cut of the film ran around two and a half hours. Music Main article: Muppets Most Wanted (soundtrack)The musical score for Muppets Most Wanted was composed by Christophe Beck, with additional songs by Bret McKenzie. A soundtrack album was released by Walt Disney Records on March 18, 2014. It features six original songs by McKenzie as well as re-recordings of contemporary music and past Muppet songs, including "Together Again" from The Muppets Take Manhattan. A separate album entirely containing Beck's score (paired with the score for The Muppets, also composed by Beck) was released by Walt Disney Records and Intrada Records on April 15, 2014. Release Muppets Most Wanted held its world premiere on March 11, 2014, at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California. The film was released in the United States on March 21 and in the United Kingdom on March 28, 2014. Theatrically, the film was accompanied by Pixar's Monsters University short Party Central. Marketing A teaser trailer was released on August 6, 2013, and was attached theatrically to screenings of Planes. On November 20, 2013, two different trailers were released, one for the United States and one for the United Kingdom. In February 2014, the Muppets starred alongside Terry Crews in a commercial for Toyota that aired during the Super Bowl. Later that month, Disney partnered with Subway to promote healthy eating through an advertisement featuring the Muppets. In early March, the restaurant chain started giving away free Muppet-themed bags with kids meals. Spoof posters were released for the film, parodying Skyfall (called Frogfall), The World Is Not Enough (called The Pig Is Not Enough), Face/Off (called Fraud/Frog), and Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (called Animal Piggy Frog Spy). In February, the Android and iOS game My Muppets Show added content from the film, including a Big House stage, various props from the movie, and Constantine as a discoverable/purchasable character. From March 20 to April 1, Disney's online game Club Penguin hosted a special Muppets World Tour event. Players were able to visit nine country-themed rooms and perform alongside several Muppets. Home media Muppets Most Wanted was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-ray Disc and DVD on August 12, 2014. Blu-ray bonus features include three cuts of the film: the original theatrical cut (107 minutes), the truncated Statler and Waldorf cut (2 minutes), and an extended cut featuring 12 minutes of scenes not shown in theaters (119 minutes). Also included are a blooper reel, a featurette called "Rizzo's Biggest Fan," and a music video of "I'll Get You What You Want" featuring Bret McKenzie. Reception Box office Muppets Most Wanted grossed $51,183,113 in North America, and $29,200,000 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $80,383,113. The film earned $4,662,265 on its opening day, and opened to number two in its first weekend, with $17,005,126, behind Divergent. Considering that pre-release tracking had forecast Muppets Most Wanted at opening with takings of more than $20 million, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures distribution chief Dave Hollis said the film's opening was "definitely disappointing". Hollis said there was never a comparison between the previous film and the sequel, since Thanksgiving is a concentrated time for family moviegoing. In its second weekend, the film dropped to number three, grossing $11,279,128, leading to a better second weekend than its predecessor. In its third weekend, the film dropped to number five, grossing $5,131,458. In its fourth weekend, the film dropped to number nine, grossing $2,275,944. Critical response Muppets Most Wanted received positive reviews from film critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 79% based on reviews from 168 critics, with a rating average of 6.8 out of 10. The site's consensus stated: "While it may not reach the delirious heights of The Muppets, Muppets Most Wanted still packs in enough clever gags, catchy songs, and celebrity cameos to satisfy fans of all ages." Metacritic gave the film a score of 61/100 based on 37 indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore audiences gave Muppets Most Wanted a "B+" grade rating on an A+ to F scale. Alonso Duralde of The Wrap compared the film favorably to the 2011 predecessor, elaborating, "Muppets Most Wanted remains sensational and celebrational, proving beyond a doubt that these beloved characters will continue to lead a plush life on the big screen for years to come." Despite reservations over the previous installment, Brian Henson called Most Wanted a great Muppets film, saying, "I think my dad would be thrilled the Muppets are continuing. That's a big deal." Peter Hartlaub of the San Francisco Chronicle gave the film three out of four stars, saying "It just feels like something the original Muppet creators might have done." John Hartl of The Seattle Times gave the film three out of four stars, saying "Most of the laughs come courtesy of Tina Fey, in the role of a Siberian prison guard who can't/won't stop dancing." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter had a mixed reaction; praising Bret McKenzie's songs and the film's humor, but labeling the film overall as "an oddly off-key follow-up". Justin Chang of Variety gave a negative review, stating that the film "looks and sounds eager to please but immediately feels like a more slapdash, aimless affair, trying—and mostly failing—to turn its stalled creativity into some sort of self-referential joke." Anna Smith of Time Out gave the film three out of five stars, saying "'Everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good,' sing our fluffy friends during the opening number of a film with much to live up to after 2011's terrific reboot, The Muppets. The joke proves self-fulfilling." Bill Goodykoontz of The Arizona Republic gave the film four out of five stars, saying "Although this movie has lots of laughs and a willingness to poke fun at itself, it doesn't quite recapture the magic of the last movie. Close, but not quite." Jake Coyle of the Associated Press gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying "Muppets Most Wanted fails to whip up the kind of furry frenzy that makes the Muppets special." Kyle Smith of the New York Post gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying "The movie seems longer than it is, plus it's just plain too long. Ah, but those jokes are frequently brilliant." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying "The breaking point of stretching this one joke is reached early. Luckily, Muppet good will helps get you through the rest." Joe Neumaier of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Daily_News New York Daily News] gave the film three out of five stars, saying "The film's slightly overplotted feel is offset by the zippiest musical numbers since the Muppets' deservedly beloved 1979 film." J. R. Jones of the Chicago Reader gave the film a negative review, saying "The verbal wit is fairly weak this time around, though as in the previous film there's an endless succession of three-second star cameos." Tom Russo of The Boston Globe gave the film three out of four stars, saying "The well-worn plot basics are dressed up nicely by the film's consistently clever humor, as well as a celebrity cameo roster that's stacked even by Muppet standards." Bill Zwecker of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three out of four stars, saying "The pacing is spot-on, and Fey's Russian guard and Ty Burrell's Interpol agent are wonderful human additions to this comedic romp." Neil Genzlinger of The New York Times gave the film a positive review, saying "It all adds up to an eventful entry in the Muppet film library but not a classic one." Claudia Puig of USA Today gave the film three out of four stars, calling the film "A breezy, mirthful caper enlivened by the comic talents of Ricky Gervais, Ty Burrell and Tina Fey." Frank Lovece of Newsday gave the film three out of four stars, saying "While it may not be sensational, it's still an inspirational, celebrational, Muppetational Muppet show." Peter Howell of the Toronto Star gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying "You don't go to a Muppet movie looking for anything other than a few laughs with beloved puppet pals. Mission accomplished—ka-ching!—on that front." David Hiltbrand of The Philadelphia Inquirer gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying "Sunny and cheerful, Muppets Most Wanted is a cascade of epic silliness, good for a few fleeting and familiar chuckles." Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B, saying "The songs are infectious, but the rest (despite turns by Tina Fey and Ty Burrell) lacks some of the gang's usual feel-good joy." Christopher Orr of The Atlantic gave the film a positive review, saying "Kids will enjoy it, and there are more than enough clever gags to keep parents amused. But the film lacks the tenderness and rich nostalgia that made The Muppets such an improbable delight." Erik Adams of The A.V. Club gave the film a B-, saying "The Muppets are creatures of indulgence, and their sense of humor is one of excess. Muppets Most Wanted is a mess of a movie, but anything tidier would be a poor fit." Betsy Sharkey of the Los Angeles Times gave the film a positive review, saying "Though there are many delicious little moments tucked inside, the action heads in so many directions it can be dizzying to keep up." Steve Persall of the Tampa Bay Times gave the film a B, saying "Muppets Most Wanted is pleasant enough to recommend as family entertainment. But the movie falls short of what immediately preceded it, musically and emotionally." Dana Stevens of Slate gave the film a negative review, saying "There’s something sour and strained about this movie that’s at odds with the usual Muppet ethos of game, let’s-put-on-a-show cheer. Maybe that’s because of the inordinate amount of screen time spent on the rivalry between two villains who are as uninteresting as they are unpleasant." Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune gave the film two out of four stars, saying "Part of the problem here is one of proportion: The movie throws a misjudged majority of the material to the villains and lets the unfashionably sincere and sweet-natured Muppets fend for themselves." Robbie Collin of The Daily Telegraph gave the film two out of five stars, saying "Muppet film number eight is a resounding disappointment: it’s uneven and often grating, with only a few moments of authentic delight, and almost none of the sticky-sweet, toast-and-honey crunch of its vastly enjoyable 2011 forerunner." James Berardinelli of ReelViews gave the film three out of four stars, saying "The inevitable sequel, arriving three years later, isn't as giddily entertaining as its predecessor but much of the charm remains, making this an ideal destination for a family excursion." Eric Henderson of Slant Magazine gave the film three out of four stars, saying "Freed from the burden of starting anew, the film restores the Muppets' rightful place as stars of their own show." Steve Davis of The Austin Chronicle gave the film three out of five stars, saying "This re-energized franchise has found its second wind, bursting with a creative vitality and boisterous humor that makes everything seem new again." Notes *This film was broadcast on Starz on December 19th, 2014. *This is Ray Liotta's second appearance in a Muppet film; he first appeared as a gate guard in Muppets from Space. *Ricky Gervais and Danny Trejo had cameos in The Muppets that were ultimately cut. *James Bobin is the second director to helm two Muppet films; the first director is Brian Henson. *At the end of "We're Doing a Sequel", Walter suggests calling the film "The Muppets... Again." This title was the film's working title throughout filming before being changed at the last minute. *During "Something So Right", Miss Piggy imagines what her and Kermit's offspring will look like. This gag was originally intended to be used in The Muppets but was deemed too complicated to be explained at the time. *This is one of the few Muppet films in which Kermit and Piggy are seen in the first scene. In most cases, Kermit shows up later and Piggy much later; for example, in Muppet Treasure Island, she doesn't appear until an hour in. *Tina Fey (Nadya) and Matt Vogel (Constantine) worked with a dialect coach to prepare for their roles. *The number of the Gulag, 38, was a reference to the number of years since The Muppet Show premiered (1976-2014). Gallery Category:2010s films Category:2014 films Category:Theatrical sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Films set in London Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films